1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the mobile communications field and, in particular, to an improved display for a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
When conventional mobile phones are used in dimly-lit environments (e.g., inside motor vehicles, etc.), poor lighting, glare and reflections typically make the phones' displays difficult to read. This readability problem is exacerbated if the phone is being operated in a hands-free mode. For example, in an automobile, a mobile phone's display is more difficult for a driver to read due to the relatively long distance between the vehicle-mounted hands-free adaptor and the driver's eyes.
A conventional solution to this readability problem for mobile phone displays is to activate backlighting to illuminate the display when the phone is externally powered. As such, the backlit illumination highlights the displayed text and serves to make it more readable. However, a problem that still occurs with conventional mobile phone displays (even with backlit illumination) is that the text used on the conventional displays is too small to be clearly discernible unless the display is very close to the user. Nevertheless, as described below, the present invention successfully resolves this readability problem.